


Hues

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, but - Freeform, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Tobio was frowns and glares and insults harshly barked but Tobio was warm and he was soft. Tobio was safe, arms wrapped around Shouyou perfectly, as if hiding him away from the world, protecting him





	

People didn't get it when they saw them; at each other's throats and shouting insults at each other. There would be whispers in corridors because could two people so vastly different and constantly clashing so harshly really be in love?

Then when they saw them on the court maybe they'd understand a little. So in sync, so much trust and always damn near perfect results with high-fives and grins. But the shouting and the insults didn't cease and people didn't understand, couldn't understand.

But that was okay, because Tobio was frowns and glares and insults harshly barked but Tobio was warm and he was soft. Tobio was safe, arms wrapped around Shouyou perfectly, as if hiding him away from the world, protecting him.

Because they had days when they'd practice volleyball until their legs gave out and later they'd collapse on Tobio's sofa and Shouyou would nestle himself into him and he would blush softly as he fed Tobio crisps, their limbs aching but hearts light.

There were days when Tobio would take Shouyou out and he'd try to act like a gentleman but that would only make Shouyou giggle and tease him. Tobio would flush and grumble and Shouyou would kiss him.

Then there were days when once Tobio arrived at Shouyou's house they wouldn't leave his bedroom, laying together and chattering away for hours upon hours with lazy kisses, and yes, maybe there were a few 'dumbass Hinata's and 'Bakageyama's but by now they were more endearments than insults.

Somehow they just worked, so completely different but somehow so complimentary and compliant, able to coexist somehow so flawlessly amongst it all; they were like night and day, like opposites on a colour wheel - warm hues of an orange sunset shimmering on the blues of the waves and so, so beautiful.

In the end it was some stupid argument that ended it, one too many perhaps and Shouyou thinks that maybe that day ruined his life though Kenma tells him not to be so dramatic.

Shouyou still can't wrap his head around the fact that something so trivial could make them decide that they didn't want to spend forever together anymore, because they did. They'd whispered it in the dead of night with a sliver of moonlight cast through closed curtains, illuminating faces as words left lips like a soft melody.

They can't play together anymore and Shouyou feels like he's drowning. Everyone dances around them like a mere slip of the tongue or even a single word could break them.

And maybe it could because no one does anything as Kageyama shouts at Shouyou after another missed toss and it's with tears streaming down his face that Shouyou says that he doesn't trust Kageyama anymore and he just _can't._

Shouyou can hear his own laboured breathing and feel his own heart beating heavily and rapidly in his chest, maybe like there's a tiny bird in there, or maybe like something's trying to drag him down to the bottom of the ocean, or maybe a mixture of the two and he can see every time Kageyama's eyelashes meet and he hides his blue eyes away for a split second with each blink as he turns away from Shouyou and doesn't look back.

They're a muddy mess of hues of oranges and blues, churned together until there's no beauty left and Shouyou can officially say that he doesn't believe in love.

He knows it's real; he's felt it, he's still feeling the agony of the aftermath but he doesn't _believe_ in it. All of the faith he had is gone because how can something so beautiful hurt so much?

They would have been forever.

But they weren't.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're three and a half hours into 2017 why am I writing kagehina angst
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts


End file.
